trialfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrestia No Ken Wiki
About Throne of Lies: The Online Game of Lies and Deceit, or "ToL", is an online, social deduction video game - inspired by medieval politics and the Werewolf/Mafia genre. Up to 15 players can play consecutively on PC, Mac, and Linux. Virtual reality is rumored. Kickstarter and closed alpha is expected to start on the fourth quarter of 2016. Game Objective Depending on which faction is your class, the objective of the game is to eliminate the opposing faction (team/alliance) or to Survive. How to Play (Quickstart) Traitors, also known as The Black Rose are rumored to plot against the castle. The loyal people of The Blue Dragon faction must discover who has committed Treason by using social deduction and clues. The game is simple : Kill the bad guys (The Black Rose faction) before they kill the good guys (The Blue Dragon): Kill or be killed, but you need to kill the right one. At night, bad players (The Black Rose) will generally murder or disrupt the good players (The Blue Dragon faction): These players can murder other players at night by use of night abilities. The Black Rose factions will be able to talk at night and know each other. On the other hand, at night, the good players (The Blue Dragon faction) will attempt to either investigate, defend or support others, with a select few being able to kill. They will attempt to determine who is friend and foe by investigating. Most good players will not be able to talk to each other at night. The good guys, even though they outnumber The Black Rose, do not know who is who. During the day, players discover who was murdered the previous night and discuss the case. They will bring clues (and fake clues fabricated by The Black Rose) into the table and by using social deduction, the discussion will unfold to a suspect. To help them, each player will have a day power that will be able to help the discussion. At the end of the day, one player will be accused as the traitor and be executed - It is your job to execute the right people. Obviously, the game has more to learn: There will be Unique classes or Cult that makes the game more fun. If you want to learn more, scroll down and check out some of our links! The four factions? In this game, each player is assigned to one of the four factions. 1. Blue Dragon (Good): The Blue Dragon’s goal is to defeat the Black Rose, Cult, and any neutrals that aim to destroy them. The Blue Dragon have to rely on investigative classes and their wits to discover the enemy. Only a few Blue Dragon classes have the capability of killing, so the Blue Dragon will usually have to rely on daytime executions to rid the of evil. The Blue Dragon outnumbers all faction, but they don't know who is who. 2. Black Rose (Bad): The Black Rose’s goal is to defeat the Blue Dragon, Cult, and any neutrals that aim to destroy them. The Blue Dragon is the minority, but they know each other. ''' 3. '''Neutral: Some Neutral class only need to survive until the conclusion of the game. Other Neutral classes have a unique objective. 4. [[Cult|'Cult']]:''' The Cult’s goal is to defeat the Blue Dragon, Black Rose, and any neutrals that aim to destroy them. The Cult will start with only The Cult Leader. The Cult Leader will have the ability to recruit most Blue Dragon and Neutrals into the Cult. All Black Rose members will be immune to Cult conversion. '''What's Special? Throne of Lies is not like other social deduction game. The game has two important mechanics. * The King At the beginning of the game, a player will be The King and assigned a non-cult faction. The King has the power to manipulate the game with extra votes and the capability of vetoing the result. The King is dangerous for the opposing faction, so dangerous that everyone who opposes him will try to assassinate him. If the assassination successful, a self-nomination process to find the next king is opened. Nobles can step forward to replace the king. * The Black Rose and the power to convert. Every hero needs a good old plain villain and Throne of Lies is no exception. The Black Rose starts with The Assasin and The Mastermind. The Assasin will be the one who pulls the kill while The Mastermind will be the one who converts.The Mastermind is capable of bringing other players into the Black Rose and that's where the fun begin. The Mastermind is capable of bringing other players into their own faction. This is possible since the maximum size of The Black Rose is three people. If The Mastermind is succesful on coverting a player, the player will now supports the Black Rose. In addition to that, the converted player will get a new class. The new class is a clone (albeit not the exact same) of their original class. If The Assasin dies, the converted member becomes the new The Assasin. The Mastermind, however, cannot be replaced. Class Types There are 8 types of class: Defensive: Defensive class can defend himself or his ally.Defend yourself or your allies Killer = Killer class can kill opposing faction members Offensive = Offensive class can uses offensive abilities and techniques to disrupt foes Investigative = Investigate class can investigates others, revealing clues about their class/faction/type Social = Social class uses their chatting and social ability to progress the game Special = Some classes are one-of-a kind, such as The King or The Mastermind, that doesn't fill in on other type. Support = Support class aids others by healing or empowering other classes. Wildcard = Wildcard classes are self-interested subject, who only supports themself. ** Types are subject to change while in alpha/beta '''' Normal Game Mode In the normal game mode, around eight to ten players will be the member of the Blue Dragon. The Blue Dragon in the normal game mode is guaranteed to spawn the Sheriff, Prince, and Physician. The Black Rose will spawn with The Assassin and The Mastermind. Players who are not assigned to the first two factions will be a neutral player with a small chance of being the Cult. Game Phases/Flow ToL gameplay consists of two phases : day phase and night phase. The game starts from the night phase, continues to the day phase, continues back to the night phase and so on. The game will play in this type of loop until a faction is victorious. Game Start The player will be allowed to create an alias for that game and assigned a class. Only the player knows his own class. The players will be introduced to each other. In addition to that, a player will be assigned as the King. The King will be assigned a non-Cult faction. Everybody knows who is The King, but only The King knows his true faction. After a short dialogue, each player will return to their own room and the game will continue to the night phase Night Noble classes, Cultist, and members of The Black Rose will be able to chat with other select members while other will pass the night phase silently. Players using their class ability will be able to commit night actions. Some night actions will allow players to investigate, some will allow players to protect, while others allow players to assassinate. Night actions that have been recorded during the night phase will only be resolved at the end of the night phase. Players will be notified of certain actions that were taken against them. Some abilities have priorities over others. (For example, The Assassin tries to assassinate the Butler, and at the same time, the Butler tries to occupy the Assassin for the night. The Butler's action will be resolved first and The Assassin will be occupied, unable to kill the Butler). Day The day phase will start with revealing who didn't survive the night phase. The class of the fallen one will be revealed, along with their in-game journal and the deathnote. If The King didn't survive the night, a self-nomination process is started to find the replacement. Noble classes will be able to step forward to replace the King. If only one Noble steps forward, that Noble becomes the King. If two Noble steps forward, a ballot to choose the next King from the two candidates will be opened. If there is no Noble who steps forward, another self-nomination process will be opened tomorrow. If there is no candidate after two consecutives process of self-nomination, a vacuum of power ''occurs, where there will be no king for the rest of the game. After the replacement of the king or the king turned out to survive, a discussion to accuse players of treason will start. To advance the discussion, players can use their class' day ability secretly. Day abilities will typically activate instantly on activation and each player can only use one day-ability per day. To help players even further, an in-game wiki will be provided to help the deduction process. During the accusation, If a player is convinced, a player can vote their suspect. If a player receives the majority of the vote, a trial will be held against the player. If the suspect is found guilty, he will be executed.The first player to accuse the guilty will be given the honor to execute him. The weapon of the accuser will provide an array of methods of execution. '''Are you dead?' Dead players will be able to spectate from the graveyard. They will not be able to talk with the living except for certain roles. Dead player can still win if one's victory condition is met. Storyline Throne of Lies has a storyline, ordered by date released: # The Castle # The Good King # The Corrupt King # Where is my color..? A Fool's Story # The Conspiracy # The Gathering Inspired By * Medieval Politics * Werewolf/Mafia * Sherlock Holmes * SC2: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Game of Thrones * Versailles * Skyrim * League of Legends * Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail Wins/Appearances * GDC 2016 * Unite 2016 External Links * Official Website * Steam Page